


Niterie Utopia

by maeyor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Burlesque, Fashion & Couture, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pole Dancing, Romantic Comedy, Seduction, Some Humor, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeyor/pseuds/maeyor
Summary: "Welcome to Utopia! A place that can make you lose yourself."Victor Nikirforov is a stressed company owner and fashion designer so out of concern, his close friend Chris together with his secretary Mila prepared a reservation at a burlesque club for Victor's twenty-seventh birthday. Victor isn't really on board with the idea but when one the top dancer Eros took him on stage and seduced every inch of his being, not only he found an all-new inspiration but also unexpectedly found love.As Victor dig deeper on the world of burlesque, he'll realize that Eros' world is not all glamour and persuasion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is ~~kind of~~ based on [Rune](https://twitter.com/run_runesque)'s [burlesque](https://twitter.com/run_runesque/status/830346474768592896) [AU](https://twitter.com/run_runesque/status/828962620153622528).  
>  It is unbeta'ed so there'll be obvious mistakes on some parts (so sorry about that) but I hope you guys will still like it.

Victor kept telling himself that he’ll love the gift his friends prepared for his birthday as he’s fond of surprises but when Victor’s secretary Mila start snickering beside Chris that is driving the car, nervousness suddenly flowed within him. “Come on, Victor you need to loosen up! It’s going to be fun, I promise.” Chris winked at him through the rear-mirror and when he did, Victor couldn’t help but smile. The problem with Chris is that no matter how cheeky he gets Victor couldn’t really be angry at him. He has been dragged by Chris on various places he’ll probably never step on if not for him and unexpectedly liked what he has experienced. Besides, Chris has been a great friend since they were a teenager and he never fails to look after him which have Victor has been grateful for. Today is his 27th birthday and he should just enjoy what they have prepared for him. After all, it has been a while since Victor took a break on his job as a CEO of his own fashion retail company.  
  
Minutes later, Chris stopped the car on a dimly lit building with a single door. It is certainly different from what Victor has expected. “We’re not bringing you on a nightclub this time.” Mila said as if he’d read Victor’s thoughts. They got off the car and Chris lead the way as he opened the door to the building when they’re greeted by stairs going downwards. As they reach the bottom and walked a bit further, a woman holding a notebook welcomed them. She had a straight-long hair and a perfectly tanned skin. Behind her is a transparent door but has a velvet curtain covered from the inside which prevents Victor to see what’s inside. “Christophe Giacometti, Mila Babicheva and Victor Nikiforov. We’re on the list-” said Chris, gesturing a thumbs up to Victor and Mila. When the woman confirmed their reservation, she opened the door for them. Once they were inside, Victor noticed the bar on the corner and the stage, plus the seating but what caught his eye are two men lurking around the place. He saw a man who is topless, wearing a red thong with garter belt, black mesh stockings and a rouge stiletto. The other one is a cowboy with a whip on his hand.  
  
“What is this place, Chris?” Victor asked.  
  
“Utopia.” Chris replied, smiling.  
  
A concerned expression showed on Victor’s face when Chris didn’t bother to elaborate what ‘Utopia’ is and continued looking dumbfounded until Mila gave the substantial answer that Victor needs- “Niterie Utopia. A burlesque club.”  
  
Burlesque. Victor read an article about it years ago when he’s researching for ideas for his designs. It’s an art of celebrating the progression of stripping rather than stripping itself. The accessories and garments are very intricate so that the show will go on longer. “A place where you can still apply work and at the same time play. Pretty neat, right?” Chris stated while he lead them to the table closest on the stage. The hall is full but the table they sat in has a reserved card. It makes Victor wonder if Chris have connections with club for in the past when they went bar hopping, he knew the owner was. Victor met Chris on a fashion conference that his family organized. Chris is a meek boy back then when Victor reached out for friendship but as years progressed, Chris became a charming man that continues bewitching men and women from left to right. “I thought we’re getting away from work today?” Victor joked. “Yes we are getting away with work and by watching this show, you’ll find the performances interesting that it will make you inspired and happy.” Chris nonchalantly retorted. “You wait here with Mila, I’m going to order drinks.” He then went to the bar before Victor could even protest that he didn’t want any.  
  
Victor thought he dressed nicely tonight but seeing how extravagant the dancers and some of the guests, he felt really under dressed. He started gazing on the other side of the room and noticed a man wearing an all-white tuxedo, talking to the man wearing a red thong that he seen moments ago. The question now is how could Victor miss him when he’s observing the place? His presence is very imposing by the way he carries his clothing and the man’s complexion almost glows when the spotlight pass through his face, lips colored with red lipstick and a nicely brushed-up hair. The man wearing an all-white tuxedo, as if sensing that he’s being gazed at turned and looked intensely at Victor’s eyes. Startled, Victor looked away almost immediately but when he glanced on the man’s direction again, the man wearing an all-white tuxedo is still watching like he’s expecting that Victor will also look at him in his eyes. In the end, they met each other’s gaze and Victor starts to feel a strange tingling in his chest. “Victor! Chris got us the drinks!” said Mila that is seated next to him, moving the vase on the top of the table aside to help put three small tequila bottles on the center. Victor is still kind of dazed by the gaze-off he did with the man wearing an all-white tuxedo that he didn’t feel Chris was balancing a shot glass on his head. “You look so wasted despite not drinking anything yet.” Chris noted and by hearing his remark, Victor took the shot glass off his head and opened the first bottle of tequila on the table and poured the liquid in it. “I am intoxicated. Is my look acceptable now?”  
  
He don’t want to admit it but moving his company’s headquarters in Japan stressed him so bad that it begins to affect the way he designs clothes. Six months has passed since then but he’s still not feeling any affinity to the place. Victor couldn’t really blame anyone for it was his own decision. He thought that if he continues working, he’ll get used it and will have motivation eventually but it didn’t happen. If Victor would be more honest in his feelings, he would have ditched his company for a while and let his subordinates handle everything but Victor doesn’t really want to give up. Maybe Chris is right. A birthday celebration at a burlesque club might inspire him. After all, the man wearing an all-white tuxedo is starting to occupy his head, almost washing away his frustration and worry. Ignoring Victor’s tantrum, Chris placed few more shot glass aside from their own on the table, filling it with tequila and when he’s done proposed to play a game with Victor and Mila.  
  
“We have nine shots of tequila on the table. If one of us got called up on stage to participate, they need to drink all of it.” Chris explained, excitement showing in his eyes.  
  
“But what if none of us get called?” asked Mila.  
  
“Victor will drink all of it.” Chris flatly answered.  
  
“Either way, I’m still going to drink everything! You’re the worst Chris.” Victor protested but didn’t convey it properly due to his constant chuckling.  
  
“That’s the price of being the birthday boy, Victor.” Chris replied with a grin.  
  
“Happy Birthday, Victor.” Mila greeted with a teasing tone.

* * *

The three of them continued on the casual bantering until the show starts without warning but the seductive ambient music filling up the room. The black curtain on the stage parted and the man wearing a cowboy costume with a whip whom Victor noticed before they seated, stood at the center of the stage and majority of the audience started clapping and screaming. “Ladies and Gentlemen…tonight we’re bringing you our mouth-watering creations that will make you lose yourself.” The man said. “Welcome to Niterie Utopia!” He slammed the whip on the stage and Victor almost jump up on his chair in surprise. Screams filled the room even more. Despite getting startled, Victor felt a slight excitement. The atmosphere is very similar when you attend a rock concert and Victor couldn’t help but smile because of that. Victor’s curious on what will happen next but he wasn’t optimistic about it for when Chris took him to a strip club in Moscow on his 25st birthday, it wasn’t really pleasant. The dancers looked miserable and he feels like an utter pervert looking at a naked body of woman and a man although in principle, that’s really what they do. He felt like he has the responsibility to give the every naked dancer a tip and it made him uncomfortable. Chris has been laughing on his reaction but Victor doesn’t find anything funny on what he’d experienced. He’s not a fan of nightclubs in the first place, that’s a total ‘Chris area.’  
  
Thinking about that memory of his 25th birthday made Victor look down on the floor instead of the stage. He starts to feel sorry for the dancers because even he’s on the front row, he isn’t really up on giving an enthusiastic cheer. The crowd begin to give a huge applause while Mila and Chris has been doing a mix of screams. Victor has realized that he’s the only one who didn’t do anything. Mila briefly looked at Victor and gave him a gesture of good luck which made him decide to look at the stage again. Speakers are now playing [Andrew Lloyd Webber’s Point of No Return](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AyyCz9z1s_M) from The Phantom of Opera and the headlights illuminated a dancer wearing a flashy treacle-colored cape. It’s the man who is topless instants ago but surprisingly, he’s now wearing a lot of clothes. Together with the prominent mesh stockings and stilettos, he’s wearing a mask on the side of his hair, a formal black polo with a corset, long gray gloves and holding a cane in both hands. He’s twirling the cane slowly in a way to draw the audience in on his act. His body was slender which in a way compliments his tan complexion. When one from the crowd whistled, he smiled gleefully. As the performance slowly reach its peak, the screaming increased further. The man stood in his feet slightly apart and started to take off one glove. The crowd roared as if he just removed his underwear.  
  
_Do men undress here naked?_ Victor all of a sudden didn’t know what to expect. Slowly, the man removes parts of his costume - first the cape, mask on his head, stilettos then turned back from the audience to unfasten the lock of his corset slowly and shockingly Victor begins to look forward to see what’s underneath. When the man turned around, he started to unbutton his polo. Once he’s finished, he draped the polo into his shoulders. The man danced eagerly to match the music then sat on the edge of the stage to remove his pants. When she stood, the red thong he expected to see is now changed with red laced panties. Victor felt astonished but at the same time relieved. Seems like the dancer is not going to undress completely. The crowd went crazier as the man bend to show his buttocks and playfully squeeze them. After that, the performance finally come to an end with the crowd roaring loader though now, Victor’s joining with the roar. The cowboy came back on stage and stood beside the man who just finished his performance. “Once again, let’s give a round of applause to Arthur Stuart!” he said but even without saying it, the room was buzzing with applause.  
  
“What do you think?” Chris asked, holding a shot of tequila in his hand.  
  
“Unexpectedly, I like it. It was sensual yet artistic.” Victor replied.  
  
“I know, right! This is my third time watching a burlesque performance and I still love it.” Mila added.  
  
While the cowboy’s on stage, witty spiels about politics and culture has been expressed until the curtain has been lowered for an interval. The three of them completely forgot the bet and starts drinking the tequila shots on the table, notably Chris drinking most of it. “Chris, you’re drinking too much!” Victor scolded a little too loudly. “What? You actually want to be wasted?” Victor rolled his eyes by the reply of his friend. That’s not really the reason. It’s more of the fact that Chris turns into a sexual predator when he’s drunk and Victor doesn’t want to deal with that.  
  
“Ladies and gentlemen, please give your loudest applause for the wonderful, dazzling and dangerous…Eros!” The regulars began to chant the name, some even carrying a banner with the name of the dancer. Curtains was still closed but the speakers start flowing the song [My Only Man by Piero Umiliani](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fcv0X4PL2vw) from the movie Smog. At a slow pace, the curtain is raised revealing two wooden dining chairs and a table with a long-stem red rose on a vase as a centerpiece. Behind the table is a silhouette of a man wearing a top hat whose appearance still indistinguishable due to the lighting of the stage. Eventually, the lighting shifts that reveals a man wearing an all-white tuxedo with a tailcoat, not looking in front of the audience. The man started to rock his hips provocatively as if seducing the audience. Victor then noticed that it was the same alluring man he had a staring contest a while ago. Victor knew the song that’s playing very well. He heard it first when he watched the movie as a teenager and later on was used as one of the music for the catwalk of his debut clothing collection. It has been a long time since then but Victor still vividly remember how distant yet soothing the way the singer sing the lyrics. When the man finally step in front of the stage to have a good look at the audience, he took off the tailcoat with a hint of being and without a second thought, threw his top hat on the crowd. The audience went wild, beginning to chant to throw more stuff on the audience direction. Teasingly, the man bit the index finger of his right hand to remove the glove using his mouth. Victor couldn’t look away on the man- his smile, his curves that perfectly fit his polo and his eyes that seem to look down the world.  
  
The man walk back on where the table’s placed, taking the long-stem rose from the vase, swishing it as if it’s a wand. He’s slowly walks back on the center of the stage where the audience can have a good look but this time, the man is intensely looking at Victor’s eyes. Victor dismissed the thought, assuming that’s it’s only his imagination but the dancer pointed the rose on his direction and invite him to go on stage. Victor looked away to pretend that he didn’t see but Chris and Mila began chanting to do his best. He glared at Chris to make him stop but he only laughed and pointed one of the two shots of tequila on the table. He drank it straight and walk towards the stage. Victor don’t really get what’s happening or why he’s on the stage sitting on one of the wooden chairs that’s now facing in front of the audience as the alluring man danced around him. Moments later, the man put the other chair beside Victor and seated.  
  
Eros leaned towards him as the man unbutton his polo and asked in a whisper to take off his tie. Victor complied and begin to unfasten his tie on a shaky pace while the dancer finally took off his polo and discard it onto the floor. The man then reached Victor’s hand to get the tie he’s firmly holding. Victor felt the gentleness of the man’s fingertips that made him let go of the tie due to surprise. Eros continued his dance while wearing Victor’s tie and eventually walked on Victor’s line of sight, reaching his arms in order to place his hands on the Russian’s shoulders. He begins to thrust his topless body back and forth, making his ass the center of attention on some point to the audience. Victor couldn’t hear Chris or Mila’s cheers anymore. Heck, even the music just became a very faint murmur but the man leaned close to his ear and whispered in a sultry voice a word of gratitude that transported him back to reality in an instant. Eros kissed the tie and fastened it back to Victor quickly afterwards. The dancer walked Victor back on his table and gave him the long-stem rose. Chris then gave Eros a flirty wink that made Eros return a wink back. “As expected of a pro. He didn’t even flinched.” Chris stated while looking at the back of Eros as he walk back on stage which followed asking Victor a question about Victor’s state of mind. Chris expected an annoyed reply but what he got is a deep sigh.  
  
Victor stare the man on stage solemnly whose body is quivering as he attempts to undo his trousers but fails. Eros now at the edge of the stage, playfully stretching the glove that’s on his left hand when all of a sudden his pants ripped which gaining a feral cheer from the crowd. The man’s expression looked surprised yet at the same time playful. He wondered how long this performance will go for his heartbeat is throbbing faster than usual but at the same he doesn’t want it to end for he wants to gaze the enthralling man a little bit longer. His head is spinning from being overwhelmed with the experience to the point that he begins to breathe heavily. His secretary Mila noticed this so he tried to divert Victor’s attention. “Hey Victor, what’s with that stain on your necktie?” pointing at the middle of Victor’s tie. A crimson pigment is stuck on the fabric and as Victor look more on it, his face start to be on a similar color.  
  
When Victor isn’t looking at the stage, the article of clothing that remained on the man was his underwear. He moved in full consciousness with perfect choreography in mind and soon enough, the performance of Eros has come to an end. The crowd gave a huge applause with string of screams. Chris elbowed Victor’s hip as a sign for to look on the stage and Victor finally gave Eros an applause. The man now walks away from the stage and the crowd are now doing their own thing but then decided to peek behind the curtain. Victor noticed the man instantly that he flinched on his seat. Eros gestured shush as if they’re now sharing their own little secret but when Chris and Mila noticed where Victor’s looking, the man left almost immediately.  
  
“Oho! What’s this? What’s this?” Mila taunted in a silly manner while trying to poke on Victor’s sides.  
  
“Come on, Victor. Take the last shot.” Chris added.  
  
Swiftly, Victor took the shot glass and drank its contents, placing the empty shot glass on the table with a hint of force. Victor’s friends begin to explode in laugher and while he’s irritated by the way the poke fun of him, Victor soon joined them laugh. It was an amazing experience and without a doubt the best birthday gift he got from Chris.  
  
“I can’t believe that I’m actually quite sad that this night has come to an end…” Victor said in a weary manner.  
  
“What are you talking about? The dancers will visit table to table later.” Chris replied calmly. “Also, you can try to get the number of that Eros if you want” he supplemented whilst giving Victor a wink.  
  
“Piss off, Chris” told Victor, embarrassed.  
  
The evening that Victor thought that will be sour has now turned into a sweet dream. It’s one of the best surprise had ever experience. However, that doesn’t mean he can ride the thrill. Victor couldn’t even if the emotions he have right now is real or he’s just on the high of the moment. If it’s his usual attitude, he’ll dismiss this kind of thoughts instantly but it wasn’t an option to Victor right now. He want to settle with his feelings and in order to do that, he needs to face Eros head on even if it kills him.

* * *

Eros seated in front of his favorite dresser mirror. That being said, it was actually a dressing room for himself. He set up to retouch his make-up, beginning from putting a press powder on his face and ending it with the lipstick of his favored choice. When he finished his look, he couldn’t help but touch his lips. It wasn’t like him to do that kind of _fanservice_ and recalling the confused look ‘that man’ gave him, he couldn’t help but to feel embarrassed. He only became a burlesque dancer six months ago but on that time frame, he became the top dancer of Niterie Utopia. It’s not like he has a natural knack for it but it’s more of the fact going through a choreography gives him a sense of calm.  
  
A soft knock dissolved his thoughts as it continues to echo around the room. “Yuuri, it’s me Phichit.” Eros quickly went on the door to open it and told him to come inside.  
  
“Phichit, we’re still at Utopia so refrain from calling me with my real name” he scolded.  
  
“But you called me by my real name too, you always do. In fact, I think that you dislike my burlesque name.” Phichit reasoned while attempting to pull off a sad expression.  
  
“Well, you don’t look like an Arthur…” Yuuri softly chuckled.  
  
Phichit or also known by his burlesque name Andrew Stuart is Eros…Yuuri’s best friend. They’re roommates back when Yuuri is still on university but now that he graduated a two months ago, he’s now renting his own space. Phichit has been doing burlesque for almost two years now and Yuuri has watched him a lot of times before they became colleagues in the burlesque scene. He didn’t really push Yuuri to do burlesque but when Yuuri decided to give it a try, Phichit supported him wholeheartedly.  
  
“Ah! There you go again with the subconscious sassing” his best friend noted. “I’m going to get back on you later for that but for now, please put on the usual lipstick.”  
  
Yuuri pick up the usual which is _Lady Danger_ , a shade that makes his youthful features glow. He made Phichit sit down looking at his direction in order for him to apply the tint easier. Despite being taller, his best friend has more of a regal look than him. Phichit takes full advantage of it which amplifies his entertainment value.  
  
“Done. Off you go.” Yuuri declared.  
  
“Thanks Yuuri!” his friend replied cheerfully.  
  
“But before I go, tell me which person you are looking at on audience while demurely hiding on the curtain?”  
  
Yuuri let out a shriek on the question but evaded answering when the owner called on Phichit. Alone again on the dressing room, Yuuri sighed in relief. The expression of ‘that man’ flashed again in his thoughts. After months of doing burlesque, this is the first time Yuuri felt he’s not a playing a role. This unknown sensation scare him. The desire to bewitch someone, to touch someone, and to kiss someone. These are thoughts he use to frame his mind when doing burlesque but now, the idea of doing it for real appeals him more than ever. _But first, I need to apologize for shocking him or else I wouldn’t be able to move forward._ If he experienced something like this two or three year ago, his approach will be a lot more different. There’s no doubt that he’ll run away but now, burlesque gave him courage that he didn’t even know he have. Yuuri finally settled on what will be his first step. The feelings of Eros that has no concrete name. For now, he decided to call it love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for reading! Updates will be every two weeks (+8 GMT)...hopefully. orz


End file.
